Aimer version
by Mlle Terribeule Pesta
Summary: Chacun a sa propre vision du verbe aimer... Petit recueil de drabbles sur différents personnages avec pour thème principal le verbe aimer. SPOIL SHONEN-AI I: Ryûzaki; II: Light; III: Matsuda; IV: Yagami senior
1. I: Ryûzaki

**Auteur:** Ayko Terribeule-pesta

**Série:** Death Note

**Paring:** LightxL

**Genre:** Shonen-ai, drabble.

**Disclamer:** L'univers de Death Note ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Ryûzaki aime beaucoup de chose, dont un certain Light...

**Note:** Les noms sont ceux de la version _française_, donc Light = Raito. Pour Misa, j'ai utilisé son nom de mannequin avec l'orthographe _française_.

Autre chose, il y a du spoil. Il faut au moins avoir lu jusqu'au tome 4 ou 5. Pour ceux qui suivent l'anime, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous le dire (je ne suis que le manga).

**Aimer version...**

**I:Ryûzaki**

Ryûzaki aime les sucreries. Ryûzaki aime les gâteaux à la fraise. Ryûzaki aime les fraises. Ryûzaki aime la table en accajou du salon de _MisaMisa_. Ryûzaki aime les vêtements de _MisaMisa_. Ryûzaki aime les rendez-vous à trois. Ryûzaki aime la voix de Light. Ryûzaki aime les lèvres de Light. Ryûzaki aime la peau de Light. Ryûzaki adore le cou de Light. Ryûzaki aime les muscles de Light. Ryûzaki aime les tétons de Light. Ryûzaki aime le nombril de Light.

« Ryûzaki! Ryûzaki! Ryûzaki! RYÛZAKI! »

Il releva la tête.

« Light-kun a un problème? »

Ryûzaki aime parler à la troisième personne.

« J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me fixer comme ça! »

Ryûzaki aime voir Light s'énerver.

« Ryûzaki ne fixait pas Light-kun. »

Ryûzaki aime mentir.

« Et arrête de parler à la troisième personne, ça devient vraiment chiant! »

Ryûzaki aime parler avec Light.

« Ryûzaki ne voit pas pourquoi. »

Ryûzaki aime embêter Light.

« Ryûzaki commence à me faire chier! »

Ryûzaki aime quand Light devient vulgaire.

« Light-kun devient grossier. »

Ryûzaki aime constater un fait.

« YAAAAAAAAAAA!!! »

Ryûzaki aime bien se battre.

Le détective embrassa Light.

« MAIS T'ES TOMBE SUR LA TÊTE OU QUOI?! »

Ryûzaki aime embrasser Light.

« Je t'aime »

Ryûzaki aime être amoureux de Light.

Je vais faire plusieurs drabble avec comme thème le verbe aimer.

Alors? Bien ou je peux allez me faire voir? Faites moi connaître votre avis!


	2. II: Light

**Auteur:** Ayko Terribeule-pesta

**Série:** Death Note

**Paring:** LightxL

**Genre:** Shonen-ai, drabble.

**Disclamer:** L'univers de Death Note ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Ryûzaki aime beaucoup de chose, dont un certain Light...

**Note:** Les noms sont ceux de la version _française_, donc Light = Raito. Pour Misa, j'ai utilisé son nom de mannequin avec l'orthographe _française_.

Autre chose, il y a du spoil. Il faut au moins avoir lu jusqu'au tome 4 ou 5. Pour ceux qui suivent l'anime, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous le dire (je ne suis que le manga).

**Aimer version...**

**II: Light**

Light ne devrais pas aimer. Un fait reconnu. Mais c'est trop tard: Light l'aime. Il ne sait absolument pas pourquoi il l'aime. Peut-être à cause de son sourire enfantint, ou alors peut-être à cause de ses cheveux en bataille? Peut-être est-ce ses cernes marquées sous les deux orbes noir qui sont ses yeux? Ou alors ce sont ses pieds nus en permanence? Ou sa manière de porter sa tasse de thé à sa bouche? Ou peut-être encore son dos voûté? Peut-être sa manière de parler, de dire les choses?

Light n'en sait rien, et cela le met hors de lui. Il n'a aucun contrôle sur ces sentiments qui habitaient en lui. L'amour ne peut pas être soumis à la volonté de quelqu'un, lui avait dit sa mère. Alors Light a décidé de ne jamais tomber amoureux. Mais voilà, il est amoureux, et il ne sait pas comment réagir devant _lui_. Devant cet espèce de panda qui lui a déclaré sa flamme.

Light se calme, puis soudain, il sait. Il sait ce qu'il faut dire;

« Moi aussi. »

Maintenant, Light sait _aimer_.

Voilà ce deuxième drabble très court! ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimez! ^^


	3. III: Matsuda

**Auteur:** Ayko Terribeule-pesta

**Série:** Death Note

**Paring:** LightxL

**Genre:** Shonen-ai, drabble.

**Disclamer:** L'univers de Death Note ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Matsuda est plus que choqué par la déclaration du détective.

**Note:** Les noms sont ceux de la version _française_, donc Light = Raito. Pour Misa, j'ai utilisé son nom de mannequin avec l'orthographe _française_.

Autre chose, il y a du spoil. Il faut au moins avoir lu jusqu'au tome 4 ou 5. Pour ceux qui suivent l'anime, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous le dire (je ne suis que le manga).

**Aimer version...**

**III: Matsuda**

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi. »

Matsuda ouvrit grand la bouche. Ce n'était pas possible!! Un homme qui déclare son amour à...un autre homme! Comment cela était-ce possible? Ce n'était pas de l'amour, ce n'était sûrement pas de l'amour! L'amour, le vrai, n'existait qu'entre un homme et une femme! L'amour, c'était un merveilleux sentiment que chaque être humain a ressentit au moins une fois dans sa vie! Celui qui fait battre votre coeur, celui qui vous fait vivre à nouveau! Celui qui vous donne la force de vous battrre quand vous n'en avez plus! Celui qui donne le courage et la bravoure! Non, jamais il ne pourrait tolérer ce genre d'_amour_. C'est un amour malsain, qui pourrit les âmes les plus pures, détruit les bonnes consciences. Une personne normal n'aimerait pas une personne du même sexe, c'est...Contre-nature! Ils ne peuvent pas s'aimer, c'est immoral, c'est...

Mais, pourtant, il jamais Ryûzaki sourire comme ça. On dirait qu'il est..._heureux._ Et Light, il pleure, il pleure de joie. Non... Ce genre d'amour ne peut pas rendre heureux...

Si?

Voilà, j'epsère que ce nouveau drabble vous aura plu, et je remercie encore une tite lectrice fidèle qui adore mes drabbles! ^^


	4. IV: Yagami senior

**Auteur:** Ayko Terribeule-pesta

**Série:** Death Note

**Paring:** LightxL

**Genre:** Shonen-ai, drabble.

**Disclamer:** L'univers de Death Note ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Matsuda est plus que choqué par la déclaration du détective.

**Note:** Les noms sont ceux de la version _française_, donc Light = Raito. Pour Misa, j'ai utilisé son nom de mannequin avec l'orthographe _française_.

Autre chose, il y a du spoil. Il faut au moins avoir lu jusqu'au tome 4 ou 5. Pour ceux qui suivent l'anime, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous le dire (je ne suis que le manga).

**Aimer version...**

**IV: Yagami senior**

Yagami n'en revenait pas. Voir son fils embrasser un autre homme était assez choquant. Qu'avait-il fait pour que Light en arrive là? Etait-ce sa faute? L'avait-il mal éduqué? Jamais il aurait pu imaginer son fils gay. Sa réputation était fichue. Ses collègues ne le respecteraient plus si ça venait à se savoir! Mon Dieu... Et Sachiko? Qu'allait-elle penser? Surtout... Surtout avec L! Comment dire ça aux voisins? A la famille? Sa tête commençait à lui tourner.

« Je me sens mal... »

Yagami s'évanouit sur une chaise. Les policiers l'entourent.

« Yagami-sama! »

Il a un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Il pense aux petits enfants qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à L et à son fils...


End file.
